


Third Year

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will, Desk Sex, Dom Hannibal, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU, Hannibal is a professor at Oxford, Will a student.  Deep attraction; A lot of sexiness.  A stand-alone piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this little stand-alone AU, OTP

Dr. Hannibal Lecter sits in his office. It is immaculate, lush. The curtains are heavy, a maroon velvet. The crown molding is painted white, showing the age of the architecture. The floor is a black painted hardwood, another clue of antiquity. Dr. Lecture shuffles through some non-descript paper work reflecting. His first Oxford seminar had gone well. Keats was the order of the day, and the third year students responded eagerly. Of course, his sharp, inquisitive good looks never failed to help the situation. He had had affairs before, with students and adjunct professors. He always thought of his own sexuality as fluid, as his interest in both men and women ebbed and flowed. 

There is a soft knock on the door. "Please come in". The heavy door opens a crack and a young man slides in. He is dark haired with large, heavily lidded eyes. His mouth is wide, with a sensual disconnect between top and bottom lip. The young man's intriguing looks do not escape Hannibal. "Please" gestures Hannibal towards one of the chairs sitting in front of the cherry stained desk. The chairs are gilt, and match the curtains. The young man sits. "Sir." His tone doesn't quaver, unusual in such a young man. "I sat in on your lecture, just now, and was hoping to enroll". Hannibal takes the piece of paper the young man hands him. "William Graham" it says at the top. The class list is below, spanning a diverse spectrum from advanced biochemistry, Art History, figure drawing and several in between. In large letters at the bottom of the page "Undecided" is stamped, like a brand. "Undecided?" asks Hannibal. "Are you not a third year, William?" "Will. Please" he says as his cheeks turn a delicate pink.

Hannibal is silent, waiting for Will to continue. "I find...begins the young man...that I have trouble sorting my interests into one category." Will's blush deepens at this speech. Hannibal smiles. "Not to worry, dear boy" he begins, using his favorite term of affection. "I was undecided until year 4 and a half. " Will smiles as Hannibal signs the bottom of the form. "Welcome to 18th and 19th century English poetry; And remember, in the words of Keats, "The only means of strengthening ones intellect is to make up one's mind about nothing, to let the mind be a thoroughfare for all thoughts." Will smiles genuinely at this, making Hannibal's expensive slacks tighten around his crotch. He is thankful for the large desk between them. He doesn't think this young man is safe from him in this moment. 

Hannibal continues to watch Will over the next few weeks, his attraction to him only growing. He decided to neither seek nor avoid his attentions. The ball, as they say, is completely in the young man's court. 

Will excels in Hannibal's class. Dr. Lecter's lectures are unconventional and socratic, the students often becoming deeply involved in conversation. They cover Keats, Blake, and Lord Byron. Will finds himself drawn to the professor. His strange accent, exquisite suits and passion for the subject at hand captivating. He often frequents after hours, joined by a gaggle of men and women vying for the older man's attention and favor. Will is quiet in these smaller sessions, unsure of how to keep his attraction fettered. 

"Will", asks Hannibal on a dreary Oxford day. The classroom all look around to the curly haired man in the second row. Hannibal realizes his mistake too late. The Oxford standard refers to all students as "Miss or Mr.". Hannibal clears his throat and asks his question, ignoring the whispers and stares of the students. Some are merely curious, others jealous. The lecture comes to a close, and as Will rises Hannibal motions him to stay. Will's own heart races, and the muscles in his pelvis tighten pleasantly. 

The last of the students filter out, and Hannibal approaches Will. "Please, if you would join me in my office". They walk down the hallway, windows now dark. "Mr. Graham. I apologize for my familiarity. I can promise it won't happen again." Will, at Hannibal's faltering gaze becomes more confidant. "As I asked before, Professor. Please call me Will." When Hannibal meets his eyes there's no retreating. Hannibal grabs him by the collar and kisses him, rough tongue exploring his mouth. Will runs his hands through Hannibal's greying hair and moans. "I've wanted this since Keats" he whispers. Hannibal simply growls, too aroused to make conversation. Hannibal slips a large hand inside Will's shirt, passing over a smooth chest and erect nipples. Will half closes his lids and allows Hannibal to pin him against the desk. "Dr. Lecter..." Will sighs out, legs feeling shaky. "Please Will. Call me Hannibal." Will deepens their kiss as Hannibal hitches a knee between his legs, the cheap khakis suffocating his cock. Hannibal senses his discomfort and releases him. He is taken aback by the perfection of Will's penis. It is long and full, with fluid beginning to bead on the tip. 

Hannibal undoes his own belt, sliding his trousers around his ankles. Their cocks cross, and Hannibal grunts in Will's ear, "The right hand drawer behind you." Will reaches behind him and clumsily pulls out the drawer. He feels a small bottle and palms it. Hannibal takes it from him and coats his hand. He then reaches a shining finger between Will's ass cheeks. Will gasps audibly as Hannibal puts slight pressure on the precipice of his hole and enters, fingers curious. Will throws his head back as hannibal slides his fingers in and out. "Please..." whispers Will. "Fuck me." 

Hannibal obliges and lifts Will onto the desk. Papers fly every direction as he takes a moment to reposition himself. He penetrates Will deeply, the desk scooting back with the force of his thrusts. He fucks Will without mercy, making him gasp and shake. Hannibal braces his hands on either side of Will and kisses his neck, his throat, his clavicle. Will wraps his arms around Hannibal's shoulders pulling him closer, making him slide in deeper. Hannibal's cock touches something deep within Will, and he comes, spasming and moaning. At the delicious sounds Hannibal explodes, jerking back and forth with the impact of the orgasm. Will simply lays on the desk, his body wracked with small tremors. Hannibal pulls out, cock half erect. "It's almost time for office hours" says Will, from his back. Hannibal chuckles and kisses the young man, lingering over those mismatched lips.


	2. Third Year Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Lecter and young student Will Graham continue their forbidden relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This began as a stand alone, but I decided to flesh it out. I will be posting subsequent chapters quickly.

Another class ended. Will slowly packed his worn leather bag, and watched the other students file out, most chatting animatedly about the upcoming holidays. He trudged after them and felt a hand on his back. “Mr. Graham”. 

Hannibal then softly grasped Will’s upper arm. Even through the thick wool jacket, Will felt the sting of intimacy. Hannibal handed him a slip of paper. 

“I forgot to return your last essay” he said easily, returning to his desk. 

Will looked down at the paper. It was blank, save a small block of print in the bottom right corner. It was an address, and a time. 

 

Will flushed, and grasped the paper in his now sweaty fist. He stumbled up the stairs and out of the hall, uncharacteristically clumsy. Outside it had begun to sprinkle, not unusual for Oxford. He lifted his face to the falling rain, attempting to cool his burning cheeks. It was now 6pm.

He half ran to his own small flat, a 15 minute walk from Queens Library. He lived in a typical Oxford building, several stories of faded brick and dirty ivy. He lived on the ground floor, and skipped down the three stone steps to his doorway. He fiddled with the lock and burst through, panting. His flat was small, but quite cozy. It consisted of one large room, with antiquated hard wood floors and painted brick walls. His bed occupied one corner of the room, and the kitchen the other. There was one large picture window looking out onto the street. Here he had placed a small patio table with tall, wrought iron chairs. He sat here to study, drink tea, and gaze from the window at the world outside. 

He quickly changed, throwing his slightly mussed suit jacket onto the floor. He looked at his watch. His heart began to beat quickly, and he bit his lip. He was too nervous to eat. He sat at the small round table watching students run here and there in the rain. 

He jumped up suddenly, rattling the chair he sat in. The little leafy plant on the table wobbled. With purpose, Will threw on his coat and stepped out into the deepening twilight. 

Hannibal’s home rested in a row of other stately residences, all belonging to professors and deans of the various colleges. Hannibal's was on the end of the long, ivy covered block, set back behind several large birches. The rain came down harder, and Will cursed himself for forgetting an umbrella. This was Oxford, for god-sake. He pulled the collar of his coat over his head, dark curls sticking to his face. He hesitated, unsure where to go. The front door was massive, almost menacing. As he began to move towards the side of the house he heard a click. The front door opened and a well clad man appeared behind it. Will turned and smiled, embarrassed at his appearance. 

“Will.” Said Hannibal. “Please come in”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading! Hearts!


	3. Third Year Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is invited into Hannibal's home, and into his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Hannibal’s house was a mirror of himself. Pristine and gorgeously attired. The Professor led the sopping Will into a large foyer, warm light making the paneled wood glow. 

“May I take your coat?” offered the ever polite man. 

Will said nothing and peeled off his wet coat. The shirt underneath was almost as wet, and he blushed as he dripped onto the tile. 

“Please”, said Hannibal, seeing Will begin to shiver. “Let me get you a towel.”

Will followed Hannibal into a large living area, noting the leather couches and armchairs, strange beautiful art on the walls, and massive stone fire place. He didn’t sit, worried about the furniture. 

Hannibal returned at that moment, and offered him two fluffy white towels. Will placed one on the couch, and one over his shoulders. 

“No No” scolded Hannibal, and led Will to a plump armchair by the crackling fire.  
He pressed Will’s shoulder until he sat down, slinging both towels over him. The fire began to drive the chill from his bones and he sighed, closing his eyes. 

When Will opened his them, Hannibal was looking at him. His usually sharp gaze was soft, and Will felt something jump in his chest. 

“Thank you so much for coming Will. I wanted to see you...outside the classroom.” 

“I was glad to come” murmured Will, suddenly embarrassed. Hannibal’s opulent home had staggered him, as he thought of his own modest apartment. 

Hannibal read his expression and moved to kneel in front of him. Hannibal took Will’s hands and kissed them. Will sighed, feeling his shoulders loosen. Hannibal straightened. 

“Drink?” he offered. Will quickly agreed, and was soon holding a small crystal glass of some fine, expensive scotch. He sipped it quickly, and tasted something rich, earthy and smooth. 

“Will” began Hannibal, looking down into his own glass. 

 

“I can’t stay away from you. You know that.”

Will did know, and nodded. 

“I’d...like you to feel comfortable in my home” said Hannibal looking up from his scotch. 

Will raised his eyebrows and looked around. 

“I feel like I’m in a museum”. 

Hannibal smiled at him and stood, holding his hand out to him. 

Will took it and let himself be pulled from the armchair. Hannibal silently walked him through a hallway and up the stairs. At the top, Hannibal led Will into another gorgeously decorated room. There was a massive bed, covered in a satiny comforter. Will was still damp, and ached to crawl under the covers and cuddle down into the many pillows. Hannibal, seeing his desire, walked towards him. He began to remove Will’s shirt, which stuck to his chest. Hannibal unbuttoned it meticulously, making Will’s body hum. Hannibal, unable to fetter his need, began to kiss Will’s torso. His lips traveled from his clavicle, down to his chest, ending at that soft trail of hair leading from his belly button the waist band of his boxers.

Will parted his lips and closed his eyes, completely lost in sensation. Hannibal un-buckled Will’s belt, and pulled off his trousers. Will stepped out of them and Hannibal removed his shoes and socks. Will, completely bare, suddenly felt exposed. Hannibal moved in closer, and placed his strong arms around Will’s shoulders. Will rested his head against him, smelling his spicy, elegant aroma. 

Will, feeling safe and suddenly self assured pulled away and kissed him. Hannibal put his hands softy on Will’s face, stroking the smooth cheeks. Hannibal pushed him towards the bed, until he was positioned on the pillows. The bed was everything Will imagined, and he sunk into it, moving his fingers over the fabric. 

Hannibal undressed quickly, eager and fully erect. He crawled onto Will, primal in his movements. Their erections touched and Will threw back his head. Hannibal began sucking his neck, leaving small purple bruises in his wake. Will groaned and felt lightheaded. 

“On your stomach” commanded Hannibal, voice steady. 

Will did as he was told, and flipped. 

Hannibal wasted no time. He dragged his tongue down Will’s spine, and parted his ass cheeks with rough hands. Will moaned, the sound muffled by blankets. Hannibal lowered his face, and found Will’s tight pink hole with his practiced tongue. He licked it experimentally, tasting Will on his lips. Will moved his hips in a circular motion, clutching the pillow. Hannibal continued to caress him with his tongue, kissing and sucking obscenely. Will could feel saliva running over his thighs. 

Hannibal stuck his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, Will’s scent washing over him. Will felt a warm sensation in his stomach. 

“I’m going to cum” he whispered. 

Hannibal quickly removed his mouth and without warning, shoved himself between Will’s legs. The sharp penetration made Will gasp. Hannibal pinned him down, fucking him slowly, luxuriously. He pushed Will into the bed, hands pinning his thighs. His cock moved in and out of the young man easily, almost slipping out more than once. Will was moaning audibly, and Hannibal took that as an invitation. He re-positioned his knees on either side of Will, and drove into him deeply. Will burst onto the bed, yelling with the force of his orgasm. Hannibal thrust once more and felt his seed shoot into Will, filling him with hot fluid. Hannibal rolled off him, not wanting to suffocate him with his larger body. Will lay still, and allowed Hannibal to tickle his back lightly. He finally gained the strength to roll over, and meet Hannibal’s eyes. Hannibal pulled Will tightly into his chest, his nose buried in the fleecy triangle of hair. Hannibal sighed, holding Will intimately. Will, exhausted with exertion, fell asleep in the powerful embrace. Hannibal watched him until he himself drifted off, a smile on his lips.


End file.
